


The Soulmate

by KateTGP



Series: Soultales AU [3]
Category: Alternate Universe - Soultales by KateTGP, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Book 2, F/F, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Gen, KateTGP, M/M, Multi, Not Out Yet, Soultales, the soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateTGP/pseuds/KateTGP
Summary: Six years have passed from their tragic breakup yet they still continued with life.Frisk has her son Avenir by her side while Sans has their daughter Sari with him. How would they find their way back to each other again?





	The Soulmate

HEY IM NOT YET DONE WRITING PAST FRIENDS PRESENT LOVERS SO GO CHECK THAT OUT! This is the Soultales book 3. Surprise! Imma find a better summary for this.

S A V E M E


End file.
